Dragon Sight
|unnamed jutsu=No |literal english=Dragon Sight |english tv=Dragon Sight |viz manga=Dragon Sight |game names=Dragon Sight |other names=Dragon Seeing Technique |parent jutsu=Sensing Technique |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu, Tailed Beast Skill, |jutsu class type=Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Otohime Watatsumi |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} Dragon Sight is less of a technique and more of a dormant ability derived from Otohime's ability to sense chakra. It is believed to be a technique she has access to because she is Mizuchi's jinchūriki, which would explain the name. Description During very rare moments when she can think clearly without her trauma blinding her Otohime is able to augment her ability to sense chakra to an unbelievable level and she gains the ability to sense the natural energy that flows around her. She is so attuned to these two energies that she can "see without physically seeing" or it can also be described as "seeing with the mind and not the eyes." Using her ability to sense chakra to have mental pictures of what those around her are seeing just by sensing their chakra on a very deep level, using her ability to detect chakra to allow her to "see" the smallest of movements, letting natural energy flow through and out of her like a breath to paint a picture of her mind of the area around her, and so on. In this way she can "see" things that would normally be impossible even for the likes of the Sharingan and Rinnegan and practically nothing can escape her "sight." One example of what she can see that said Dōjutsus cannot is her claim about how she "see" time or space itself. This was later proven when she was able to "track" someone who was teleporting. If her response is anything to go by, then not only was she able to "see" them, but to Otohime they were moving slowly. Otohime has described having this technique as having the ability to see everything in the area all at once. Not just what is in front of her, but what is all around her in far greater detail than the Mind's Eye of Kagura can ever achieve. Her ability to "see" with her mind is so great that her eyes become mere distractions or nuisances like a buzzing fly won't go away. As a result, she often puts something over her eyes so she won't have to deal with the so-called "distractions." Since Otohime's mental burdens will no longer be a burden in this state all mental limits she has will be gone and thus giving her a clear mind and full access to the true power of her magnificent mind, which is terrifying in and of itself. Along with many other things like how she will seem like she knows everything, the power of her Psychic Arts will be greatly increased along with her control. This technique comes with a lot of drawbacks. For one, she currently cannot handle having this technique active for too long because having it active for long then two minutes can prove fatal because of how much her mind is being burdened. Even keeping the technique active for those two minutes there are a lot of drawbacks and side-effects. One of them is that once deactivated all of her physiological trauma will come rushing back to her at once resulting in a very severe panic attack. It will be so bad that she can't think clearly let alone fight or move at all. This makes her very vulnerable to attacks and any opponent will undoubtedly be able to kill her unless Otohime has an ally by her side to protect her. Another she will suffer from a very migraine once the technique is deactivated. So bad that it will feel like her psyche is being tortured. Lastly, there is a way to force the technique to deactivate. If Otohime experiences enough mental or physical pain the technique will deactivate and the side-effects of the technique will appear. Known Triggers Trivia Category:Ninjutsu Category:Sensory Technique Category:Tailed Beast Skill